


It's Just Business

by PunishedVarmint



Category: Metroid Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Bargaining, Double Penetration, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedVarmint/pseuds/PunishedVarmint
Summary: Two sibling conmen try to swindle Samus Aran out of the terms of her contract, but they soon find themselves in over their heads when she throws down the ultimate bargaining chip: her body.





	It's Just Business

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!

Niles and Jeb Marcus shared a nervous glance between themselves as a yellow saucer-shaped space ship set down before them. The ship carrying their expected guest sat in silence until a small circular panel underneath clicked, hummed, and began slowly lowering to the hanger's steel floor. Each brother steeled their nerves, yet neither could calm their boundless energy as the armor-clad figure of Samus Aran, the galaxy's most famous (or infamous depending who you ask) bounty hunter, emerged. The helmet, covered by its signature green visor, rotated in an eerily calculated manner as it scanned the cavernous hanger for potential threats. With none detected, she stepped forward onto the carbon-scorched floor and approach the pair heavy, plodding steps. "Where's Mr. Sanderson?" she asked, the feminine voice harsh and robotic through the suit.

 

The older brother, Niles, cleared his throat and bowed his head. "Mr. Sanderson apologizes for not being here to meet ya himself. He has other pressing business to attend, but we're here actin' as his full representatives." He smiled wide, showing his tobacco-stained yellow teeth, and jerked a thumb toward his chest. "I'm Niles Marcus, and that's my brother Jeb," he said, waving a hand nonchalantly toward the younger sibling.

 

"Hi," said Jeb with a wave of his hand.

 

Samus merely stared back, any hint expression concealed by the opaque visor. However, a thin sigh did emerge from her voicebox. "I know who you two are."

 

They both blinked, rather taken aback. "You heard of us?" asked Niles.

 

She had. The Marcus brothers were rather well-known in this small sector of space as petty conmen with a penchant for swindling unsuspecting merchants. The fact that they were currently working for Mr. Sanderson didn't surprise Samus a bit, since neither had particularly stellar reputations. "You two had bounties on your heads."

 

The two of them chuckled like old friends sharing an inside joke. "Ah yeah, I suppose that whole misunderstandin' with the Concordia PD last year."

 

"Indeed," Samus replied coldly. "Shame someone else collected the bounty before I could."

 

An awkward and tense silence arose between both parties as she let that remark linger. Both Niles and Jeb coughed nervously into their sleeves, eyes darting about to avoid direct eye contact. Niles, however, took notice of the silver briefcase held in one of Samus' hands, the one that wasn't a cannon of mass destruction, and assumed it was the package they had been sent to trade off her. He fumbled at the pockets of his oversized jacket. "Alright well, as I'm sure yer a busy gal and all, we've been authorized to--"

 

Samus interrupted his blathering with a pointed question, "You want to do this here?" Her upper body twisted in-place as though to gesture toward the entire hanger. While it was quite large, and the nearest person was a local mechanic well out of earshot, it was hardly the most ideal place to conduct business.

 

"Uh, oh right! Mr. Sanderson has reserved a private room for our meetin'. Ah, right this way, please. Uh, ma'am," he added nervously. Niles turned his back to Samus, gave a wide-eyed stare to his brother, and marched straight ahead.

 

The three of them entered the cramped and winding confines of the space station's inner corridors. Most of the individuals they passed, the majority human but an occasional alien here and there, paid no mind to the trio, but a few gawked in starstruck awe as they passed Samus, no doubt recognizing her from the posters. Before long, they reached an unassuming door and, once Niles waved his passcard over the scanner, it opened into a small and cozy living area. Clearly designed for the spacer on the go, it had a galley, a couch with table, a fold-out bed imbedded within the wall, and an open-air washroom with little for privacy but a shower curtain all within a 30-square foot space. It was one of the cheapest, most destitute lodgings that Samus had seen in a long time, but it was secluded and would do just fine for the business transaction.

 

She set the briefcase upon the table and then took a step back. "You can check it if you wish. Everything is there."

 

The brothers nodded hastily and rushed to the case, shoving each other aside with their shoulders as they jockeyed for position. After a quiet hiss from Niles, Jeb settled down and allowed his brother to unlatch the case's hinges and pop it open. Samus waited with mute patience as they eyed the merchandise and spoke in hushed whispers among themselves. Thanks to her suit's advanced sensor, though also in due part to their own carelessness, Samus was able to overhear their pitiful plot to deceive her. After a minute or two, they snapped the briefcase shut and walked back to stand before the imposing bounty hunter. "Yeah, yeah, looks to be all there," said Niles.

 

"Of course," agreed Samus. "The contract stipulated a 50,000 credit bonus upon swift delivery, and seeing as how I'm a full day ahead of the projected schedule, I expect the full 300,000 payment." All this she laid out clearly, knowing full well the next deceitful words to come from Niles' mouth.

 

Jeb, clearly the youngest in not only age but experience, barely contained a stifled giggle, earning him a dirty look from his brother. "Ah, very sorry ma'am," Niles said with the fakest, most transparent apologetic expression Samus had ever seen, "but we were not informed of such a stipulation. Mr. Sanderson had only authorized us to transfer the 250,000, I'm sorry to say." He paused to let it sink in, and when Samus gave zero indication of her feelings on the matter, Niles decided to push his luck. "More so, we have been given full rights to renegotiate yer contract based on the product's condition upon delivery and, uh, well I'm very sorry to say that my brother and I just don't think it's been handled with the full care it deserves."

 

Samus remained impassive, her metallic exoskeleton stiff as a statue. "Is that so?" she asked. A part of her was actually curious to see how far these morons would go.

 

"Yeah, uh, that does seem to be the case." Niles stuck to his act like a true pro, his expression somber, while Jeb stood behind his brother with a huge shit-eating grin. "There's some obvious wear and tear on the casing, and some of the circuitry seems to be, ah, frayed. Neither me or my brother think Mr. Sanderson will be happy with such, well, poor work." Niles steepled his fingers together and sighed loudly. "I'm afraid we can't agree to anything more than 230,000."

 

Samus gave an exasperated sigh. The Marcus brothers were well known to be massive dunderheads. They took naturally to petty schemes and flights of fancy, and if they thought they could come away with a better score than they deserved then they'd doggedly pursue it. Samus knew that if she didn't shatter their grandiose delusions soon, she could find herself in an endless mobius loop of stupidity. She certainly didn't want to risk threatening them with violence as that could not only cost her the entire payment but complicate matters with the station's police force. After all, Samus didn't murder people just for being stupid, though times like this certainly tempered her. No, if Samus was going to find an elegant solution to this problem, she'd have to employ other talents beyond her alien armaments.

 

The two brothers nearly jumped into each other's arms in fright when Samus' suit began hissing, but they quickly realized it was just depressurizing. The seams lining the body suit widened apart, and heavily armored plates clanked and clinked as they pulled back to reveal the slender feminine form within. Slack-jawed, the brothers watched as Samus stepped out in her extremely form-fitting zero suit. The deep blue material clung to and molded perfectly around each of her curves, from her plump and shapely ass to her perky, bountiful chest. Samus' dark, seductive eyes were accentuated by long lashes, and her long blonde hair was gathered back in a signature ponytail.

 

Niles and Jeb felt their pants tighten as Samus stepped toward them, her ample hips swaying with exaggeration. Her soft, full lips curled into a coy smile, and she made lingering direct eye contact with the two brothers, daring them to break her hypnotic gaze to ogle her firm breasts straining to break free. "How about this? I've got a counteroffer for you boys, so let me know if it tickles your fancy," said Samus, her posh accent now crisp and unfiltered. She moved in toward Jeb, close enough to let him smell her neck, which was heavenly despite the no-doubt hot confines of her armor. Samus smirked knowingly as his breath caught in his throat, and she trailed a slender finger down the middle of his chest. "You two give me the full 250,000 that I deserve for my hard work, plus the 50,000 bonus that was offered at the beginning of my contract."

 

Their insipid snickering filled the air in reaction to her meager terms. Such conditions were certainly out of the question for them, but Samus had yet to drop the hammer. "In return..." she trailed off, whipping her silky soft ponytail lightly across Jeb's face as she strode toward Niles. She could feel the younger man's eyes on her gorgeous posterior, the cheeks well-defined against the taut material, as she closed in on his brother. Samus nearly came up to his full height, thanks to her high-heeled boots, and she once again drew his attention to those mesmerizing eyes then down to her pink lips as her tongue licked across them. "I'll give you two studs ten minutes to use my body however you desire."

 

Both brothers immediately tore their stares away from her sumptuous body to one another in disbelief. Did she really just say what they thought she said? Their already burgeoning erections instantly sprung to full mast at the mere suggestion of using the smoking hot bounty hunter, but their ambitions were tempered by the sheer improbability of such an affair. Jeb immediately began stammering listlessly, his slower brain struggling to comprehend the proposal, while Niles recovered much faster. "Um, I'm sorry, uh ma'am, but uh... Did you say...?" He licked his dry lips and cleared his throat, "Um, what I mean is... Uh, now when you say... What do you mean exactly by use your, uh, body?"

 

Hook, line, and sinker. Samus knew she had them right in the palm of her hand. "Oh come now," she said with a playful giggle as she reached up and ran a gloved finger along Niles' shaggy jawline. "You two are smart boys. I'm sure you know exactly what I mean."

 

Jeb hiccupped loudly, his nerves getting the best of him, as he finally found the courage to speak up. "I-I think... I-it sounds like you're asking us t-to... to..." He glanced hopelessly at his brother, unwilling to voice his naughty thought to the galaxy's most feared bounty hunter.

 

"Yeah, um, I mean what my brother is trying to, uh, say is that it sounds like..." Niles found himself similarly frustrated, and he feared whatever wrath she might bring upon them for misreading the conversation. "For us to have... I mean, uh, make... No, I mean to... Uhh..."

 

"To fuck me," Samus whispered as she leaned into Niles close enough to breathe the dirty suggestion into his ear. She pulled back and turned toward Jeb, making sure to "accidentally" brush her confined tits against Niles' chest. A sly smirk spread across her lips as she heard him crudely groan at the touch. "You boys do know how to do that, right?" she asked while running her hands up both sides of her curvaceous hips, along her tapered waist, and over her flat, firm stomach. She stepped right up to him, pressing her fit body into his side and turning her head to present her slender, delicate neck to his drooling mouth. "Do you know how to fuck a woman?"

 

"Y-y-yeah!" shouted Jeb, less as an excitable red-blooded male and more like a fresh recruit being dressed down by his drill sergeant. Despite the gorgeous beauty throwing herself on him, Jeb stood paralyzed with fear, indecision, and a whole host of other conflicting thoughts racing through his mind. Yet sheer lust prevailed as he reached out a shaky hand to inch closer and closer to her covered ass, fingers flexing in an anticipatory pinch, just as she pulled away again.

 

She stood firmly planted equidistant between the two brothers. "So do we have a deal?" asked Samus. "You give me the full 300,000 credits I'm owed, and you'll get ten minutes to bend me over, throw me against the wall, pin me to the floor, or however else you'd like me to fuck and suck to your heart's content." Samus brought her hands up underneath her breasts to press them together while she lewdly stuck her wet tongue out. "How about it, boys?"

 

Jeb was ready and raring to go, but Niles' instinctual business sense kicked in and allowed him to intercede before his brother. "That's a mighty fine offer there, missy," he said. Niles hesitated while the gears turned in his head, and for a brief moment Samus was afraid they'd turn her down completely. "But," he continued, "we want to make sure we're gettin' our moneys worth, ya hear? Now, yer saying ten minutes for the both of us?"

 

Samus' lips thinned out as the seductive act quickly switched back into negotiator mode. "Ten minutes total, shared."

 

A condescending guffaw burst from Niles' mouth. "Ten between the two of us! Now you and I both know, little missy, that that just ain't enough time to get goin'. We went ten minutes. Each."

 

It was Samus' turn to scoff and roll her eyes. "Twenty minutes? I don't think so. You're lucky enough I'm giving you ten."

 

"That just might be," said Niles in agreement, "but we want to make good on this deal, ya?"

 

Samus turned the offer over in her head. It was completely out of the question, but haggling wasn't. "Twelve minutes, shared."

 

"Fifteen, shared," countered Niles.

 

"Deal."

 

Confused, blinking glances were passed between the two brothers. Neither had expected Samus Aran to sell her body so promptly (not without at least a few more minutes of the back and forth), but skepticism gave way to wide, toothy grins as reality sank in. The two brothers hooted in celebration and gave the most epic, robust high-five of their lives.

 

Samus stepped forward to interrupt their awkward little jubilee, her sultry airs now returned and moving with sensuous grace. "Now how about you two get those pants off, and let's see what we're working with here."

 

While the Marcus brothers may have been perverted scumbags, Samus was quite overjoyed to soon discover that they were well-hung perverted scumbags. As belt buckles clattered to the floor along with their garments, two long and thick cocks, already standing at full attention, came out to greet her. Samus made a show of licking her lips, eyes glued to the offerings, and she slowly sank to her knees. Both gloved hands reached up to grip each one in turn, and though they shivered under her touch, Samus glanced up to see a tinge of disappointment behind their eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry," she mocked sweetly, pulling away to press a button on the bracelets around her wrists. Immediately, the blue gloves warped and disappeared, and Samus wrapped her bare fingers around their dicks. "That's much better," she said, feeling them jump at her touch.

 

Everything had worked out perfectly, Samus thought to her herself as she began to pump both cocks. The mission to retrieve her client's property had been taxing, though not particularly difficult for someone with Samus' skills. Rather, she was extremely perturbed that her space jump module had been destroyed during a heated firefight, and it was going to take a lot of time, money, and effort to repair. She needed those credits for the repairs, and if she could kill two birds with one stone by mellowing out with some sexual release by beating these two half-wits at their own game then all the better. But they certainly didn't need to know that. It was far easier to manipulate the brothers if she acted the reluctant and disadvantaged tramp, but now the deal was approved and Samus was eager to get off.

 

But first, she was going to have some fun with them. As she spotted the first drop of precum beading atop Niles' crown, Samus swooped in and devoured his length with all the expertise of a seasoned call girl. A bold hand immediately fell upon the back of her head, and Samus hummed contently around the cock as she went to work. Her tongue danced along the heated length, coating every inch in saliva, as her lips pursed around its girth. Samus pulled back, mouth dragging tightly along the way, and the cock came free with a wet pop. She angled the stiff rod upward and, flattening her tongue, licked all the way from base to tip.

 

Samus switched her attention to the younger brother now, though apparently not the smallest. Jeb's huge dick stood proud at nearly a full inch longer than his brother's, and Samus greeted it with a sloppy kiss on the tip, though more to savor the gathering precum than out of affection. She toyed with it at first, running the tip of her tongue along the bottom to coax out more of the sweet syrup, but she soon took pity on the trembling boy and took him into her warm mouth. Down below, Samus' hips wiggled and thighs squeezed together as the crotch of her zero suit grew damp. With her rising lust becoming uncontainable, Samus threw caution to the wind and swallowed Jeb's cock to its base. The bounty hunter's eyes fluttered shut in absolute bliss as her throat stretched to accommodate the shaft.

 

Not one to neglect her duties, Samus immediately took to bobbing her head along his cock. The thick musk of male pheromones and sweat combined with savory taste of trickling precum made her mouth water. She moaned around the throbbing pole, her tongue writhing in tandem with her gliding lips. When she felt particularly naughty, Samus shunted forward to take it down her spasming throat again, before pulling off completely with a satisfied "Ah!". A thin strand of saliva connected the cockhead to her plump lips, and Samus lurched forward to resume her sloppy blowjob.

 

However, Samus had gotten so lost in worshiping Jeb's cock that she nearly forgot all about his brother until he finally spoke up. "Lay down, bro. I got to get in this bitch."

 

Samus' cheeks blushed at the indignation of such a name, but her womanhood responded by becoming immeasurably more slick. She removed his cock from her mouth with a loud slurp, showing off more than anything, and watched with hungry eyes as Jeb got down with his back against the floor. Samus lustfully crawled up his body, making sure to sway her ass on display for Niles behind her, and lowered her head back into his crotch. She bathed his upright staff with her tongue, lapping up the precum that now streamed down the length in copious amounts. He was close, and Samus intended to finish him before the brother got started.

 

In a lewd display, she spat a large glob of saliva onto the swollen cockhead. Spreading it all over the tip with her thumb, Samus bit her bottom lip as she looked up at Jeb's face. "Are you going to cum for me?"

 

Lost in a daze, Jeb could only nod compliantly as he gazed into the vixen's eyes.

 

"Do it," she said before wrapping her lips around the head, cheeks hollowing in another slurp. "In my mouth," said Samus with authority, running her tongue from the root all the way to the tip. "I want you to cum in my mouth. I want to taste your thick, virulent seed, and then I want to swallow every rich..." Samus trailed off as she felt from behind Niles grabbing two generous handfuls of her raised ass. "Creamy," she continued by giving a sticky kiss on the shaft. "Drop." Samus finished with a sloppy kiss on his throbbing mushroom.

 

And then it was Jeb's turn to finish. He seized up, stiff as a board, and grunted animalistically as his cock jerked and erupted. With her expert reflexes, Samus darted in and wrapped her lips around the twitching length, nestling the head against the roof of her mouth as the first spurt hit her tonsils. She swallowed it reflexively, but the rest she pooled and collected with her tongue. The lucky boy merely gritted his teeth and groaned as the most intense orgasm of his young life coursed through his body, all while Samus' skilled mouth cradled and milked his sensitive member. When at long last the stream abated, Samus withdrew the softening dick, lips tightened to prevent any leakage, and hummed joyfully as she swirled the salty batch with her tongue. She tilted her head back and, with sinful delight, made a show of her throat gulping down every last drop as promised. Samus exhaled with a loud satisfied sigh, like she just had the most refreshing drink of her life.

 

With one brother sated, Samus was free to bring her full attention to Niles, who was currently preoccupied with groping her thick ass. When at last he noticed her plump and engorged pussy lips pressing an outline against the zero suit, Niles reached low and drew his fingers along her damp cleft, eliciting a lusty moan from Samus' now-free mouth. "Damn girl, you really want it, dontcha?" Samus merely bit her lip and bent lower, rubbing her soft cheek against Jeb's flaccid cock, as she let the eldest play with her body. Niles, the take-charge brother, even delivered a sharp slap upon one butt cheek. Samus groaned in pleasure, loving the attention but somewhat eager for him to move along and fuck her.

 

The same idea seemed on Niles' mind as he took two fingers and ground them hard against her crotch. The material stretched but did not yield. "How d'ya get this damn thing open?" Samus smiled shrewdly and remained silent, content to let him fumble about for a little longer. They still had ten minutes to burn after all. But Niles' impatience got the best of him, and with a frustrated snort, he grabbed two handfuls of the suit and stretched it to its limit. "Fuck it," he said derisively, "you can afford a new one." As the suit began to tear, revealing the supple flesh beneath, Samus gasped aloud as a fit of wild lust washed over her due to his domineering approach. Niles seized upon the widening gap and tore the suit apart until the area from her lower back to her upper thighs were exposed. Samus' obvious arousal, smeared across her pussy lips, glistened under the room's dim lighting.

 

Before Samus had a chance to acclimate to the cool air on her skin, Niles gripped his cock and pressed the head against her cunt. He teased her like this, stroking the length along her soaked folds to get it well lubricated. Samus, however, groaned in frustration as each time the thick tip spread apart her outer lips, the bastard pulled away and continued to be a cocky tease. "Ugh," she huffed indignantly, pushing her hips back to try easing him in, "what are you waiting for?"

 

Despite the glorious scene of her bent down on all fours with her pussy dripping wet, Niles frowned. "You set us up, dintya?" He raised his hand high and delivered a harsh slap upon her rear, making Samus cry out with a start. "You wanted this to happen. Using yer body to take our money!"

 

Samus twisted to look back at him with a scowl. "It's my money," she growled, trying as best she could to look menacing with her ass glowing red and arousal trickling down her thighs. "I'm just collecting it."

 

"Yeah, I bet," Niles responded with another unforgiving slap, prompting another strained moan from the blonde's lips. "Yer a real hussy, aintya?"

 

With her head hung low and wide hips swaying gently against his, Samus squeezed her thighs together to caress the hot, throbbing cock dangling between her legs. She looked back at him out of the corner of her eye. "So does that mean you aren't going to fuck me?"

 

Niles snorted contemptuously, and he took a moment to drink in the sight before him. Here he was, Niles Marcus of nowhere, with Samus Aran, the toughest, most famous, most smoking hot piece-of-ass bounty hunter in the entire galaxy, practically begging him to fuck her. His cockhead once more brushed against her puffy cunt, and with a smug grin, Niles pushed in. "Hell yeah I am."

 

Samus tossed her head back and released a long, wailing moan as she at last felt the glorious sensation of being filled with cock. Her pussy clenched instinctively, the slick walls flexing along its length. Her entire body shivered from head to toe. When Niles' hips crashed against her firm ass, Samus fell forward and panted with great laborious breaths as her gushing juices dripped down her trembling thighs. "Ohhh yes..." she sighed.

 

Another fierce spank made her yelp. "I always knew you were a slut," said Niles as he pulled apart Samus' ass cheeks to get a good look at her slick pussy spread around his cock. He delighted in watching Samus' soft, velvety folds grip greedily to his tool as he sawed it in and out.

 

Samus turned to look back at him with sultry, lidded eyes as her pink tongue played teasingly across her lips. "Then why don't you fuck me like one?"

 

That did it for Niles. Giving another slap on her ass, he possessively grabbed hold of her broad hips and pulled her back into a hard thrust. With brow furrowed in concentration, Niles set to work pounding Samus' wet snatch into submission. He certainly intended to rut into her at full speed, but her tight pussy was so firm and unyielding that he eventually settled for a paced, deep rhythm. "Shit, yer fuckin' tight. Don't know why yer out bounty huntin' with a sweet little cunny this fine."

 

For her part, Samus was greatly enjoying his efforts and degrading remarks. She began thrashing her head about wildly, the blond ponytail whipping into the air spectacularly, as a string of curses and screams erupted from her mouth. Her back arched sharply, flexing all the fit yet feminine muscles along her spine and shoulders. "Yes, yes!" Samus yelled, pushing back to meet his thrusts. "Just shut up and fuck my fucking brains out, you bastard!"

 

Feeling particularly emboldened, Niles reached forward and grabbed a hold of her ponytail as it flew by. Samus' eyes shot open wide and she cursed him out again, loving it. "Oh yeah, I'll fuck ya good, ya slut. By the time I'm done with ya, only thing yer'll be good for is being a pitstop cumdump," he said while yanking her hair violently. His relentless assault upon Samus' cunt continued without pause. Her entire body bounced back and forth to the tempo of his demanding cock as she hunkered down on all fours, getting fucked like a bitch. Samus glanced down as she felt a pair of hands pawing at her covered breasts and saw Jeb had roused himself from his stupor at the sounds of their heated copulation. Her moans reached a fevered pitch at the dual stimulation of getting fucked good and hard on one end and her sensitive nipples tweaked on another.

 

It was too much for Samus, and with a keening sob she exploded into an eye-rolling orgasm. Her tight pussy constricted even further, and Niles grunted roughly as her vice-like walls milked his cock. As Samus continued to thrash and scream her pleasure, Niles hit his own breaking point and began spewing his thick, sticky spunk into her depths. Samus' sexy abs tightened and heaved as her lower body uncontrollably twerked along his ejaculating dick. Once the flood tapered off and her pussy had been pumped into a gooey mess, Niles fell back on his haunches, wiping sweat from his forehead, while Samus rolled onto her back. With legs spread wide to show off her fresh creampie, a dainty hand trailed down her stomach to fiddle her sloppy folds and throbbing clit.

 

"Come on, Jeb," said Niles with a wince as he got onto his feet and firmly gripped his sensitive yet still hard cock. "We still got four minutes to teach this bitch a lesson."

 

Jeb had already picked himself up and felt pretty refreshed and ready to go despite his life-changing blowjob. "You thinkin' what I'm thinkin', Niles?"

 

"Hell yeah, brother!" He stepped over Samus' prone form, and as their combined shadows fell over her, she looked up with trepidation in her wide eyes. "Let's split this skank in half!"

 

And so Samus found herself hauled upright and her toned, slender body sandwiched between the two amorous brothers. Niles from behind bent low and hooked his arms under her legs, lifting her into the air with her legs spread and body displayed to Jeb. "Get in there, bro."

 

"Sure thing!" said Jeb as he stepped forward with dick in hand and slapped the underside of his cockhead against her clit. Samus gasped and squirmed helplessly in Niles' grip as her pussy, still dripping with seed, was filled with another hard cock. Jeb certainly didn't mind, more than used to the sloppy seconds left by his brother at previous ports of call, and was in fact ecstatic to finally get his dick inside Samus Aran's twat. "Whoa, she's tight as hell!" Jeb exclaimed.

 

"Yeah I know, stupid," Niles muttered as he struggled to hold the wiggling girl still. "Now hold this bitch steady so I can get in her ass."

 

With her lithe body pinned helplessly between the two brutes, Samus twisted her head back and forth, slapping Niles in the face with her long hair, as she felt his tip prod against her puckered hole. The captive bounty hunter moaned uselessly as the first few inches sank into her bowels. At the front, Jeb busied himself with her breasts, flicking his tongue across her covered yet hardened nipples, as he rocked in and out of her pussy. As the cock hollowing out her cunt brought forth the faint tingling of another swelling orgasm, the other one slipping into her ass also began to thrust. Samus was bounced mercilessly between the two brothers, fully impaled upon their throbbing, rock-hard members, as they fucked her with reckless abandon.

 

With two huge cocks plundering her depths, Samus began to moan whorishly. Her long, slender legs coiled around Jeb's back, her heeled boots crossed at the ankles, and her head fell back onto Niles' shoulder as she cried out toward the ceiling. Niles latched his mouth onto her offered neck and began to kiss and lick at the succulent flesh. Meanwhile, Jeb had succeeded in tearing away the material covering Samus' generous chest, and he suckled at the pliant tit flesh. They went at her like beasts, taking the hapless blonde bounty hunter for all her ripe, tender body had to offer.

 

Samus spiraled into delirious lust. The frenzied sensation of being double stuffed with cock as their firm hands and wet mouths covered every inch of her skin drove her wild. Slowly yet surely she began to actively assist in their use of her body, turning her head to give Niles better access to her slender neck and tightening her legs around Jeb to pull him deeper. Samus cooed in delight as the younger brother's mouth fell upon her nipples and the tip of his tongue flicked against the hardened nubs. She melted into their bodies as they made good on their promise to fuck her into submission.

 

The brothers simply couldn't believe their luck. While just 24 hours ago they were struggling to make end's meet, now they were ravaging the perfect body of Samus Aran. And better than that, she was loving every second of it. The two studs felt like kings as they plundered her moist holes with savage thrusts. However, in their arrogance, neither of the two felt their second wind fading as they rutted away, spurred on by Samus' girly gasps and flirtatious moans. She reached back to tousle her fingers in Niles' hair, increasing his vigor and inspiring him to drive into her ass tenfold. Her other arm fell upon Jeb's shoulder and her deft fingers toyed with his ear while her strong legs continued to squeeze him possessively. The Marcus brothers were enthralled by her beauty, her warmth, and most of all her tight body.

 

When finally Samus arched her back and signaled her second orgasm with a powerful, almost painful, clenching of her ass and pussy, Niles and Jeb reached their final limit. The three of them came at the same time, the brother shoving their swelling pricks as deep into their respective holes as possible before unleashing torrents of hot cum, and Samus howling in the sheer ecstasy of being their cum slut. Even as the two brothers slowed, focusing every ounce of their rapidly draining energy to just keep standing, Samus took it upon herself to continue bouncing on their spurting cocks. She licked her lips wickedly and flexed every muscle in her lower body, wringing the boys dry of every last drop. "Mmm," she moaned lustily, "looks like you two were good for something after all."

 

Neither brother had the chance to respond. In almost perfect synchronization, Niles and Jeb's eyes rolled, their jaws fell slack, and they collapsed to the ground in pure exhaustion. The nimble Samus, who had been lifted completely off the ground in their arms, easily caught herself and landed crouched on the ground with cat-like reflexes. Thick beads of cum dribbled from both her holes, but Samus paid it no mind as she stood upright and folded her arms under exposed breasts. "Well, it sure looks like you boys taught me a lesson," she said with a proud smile. "And maybe you learned one too."

 

Samus stepped over Niles' slumbering body and knelt down to rummage through his belongings. She brushed aside an identification card, some old family photos, and a dental appointment card before finding the tiny credit chip with the digits 250,000 emblazoned across it. "Here we go. Now let's just change this to the right amount." Her thumb pressed against the clicker on the side and held as the number slowly began to crawl up. 298,000, 299,000, 300,000. "There, much better."

 

For a brief moment, Samus hesitated as she contemplated upping the amount even further to teach the brothers a lesson for trying to con a hard-working girl out of her due paycheck. After all, by her count, their session did go over their agreed terms to a full sixteen minutes. Samus licked her lips as her mind drifted back to those few pleasurable minutes, her thighs squeezing together in renewed arousal. "We'll call that one a freebie," said Samus as she waved the chip across the credit reader installed in her bracelet. With a soft chirp, the transaction completed and the digits on Niles' credit chip spun down to zero. "A pleasure doing business with you boys."

 

As the room filled with the noise of the Marcus brothers' obnoxious snoring, Samus walked back toward the awaiting power armor, her hips sashaying seductively as the last vestiges of her glowing orgasm faded. She spun in place, backed into her armor, and relaxed against the molded cushioning as each part folded back in and enveloped her. With her green visor once more filtering the outside world to her keen gaze, Samus looked for the small blinking text in the corner that read 'video recorded and saved to archive.' "Good," said Samus coolly with a wicked glint in her eyes, "let's get back to the ship and pick up where we left off."


End file.
